Só O Amor Não Basta
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ás vezes, só amar não basta. Drabbles do Projeto Claustrofobia. ScorpiusLily
1. Hard

**Hard**

Eu vejo eles fazerem planos, e eu vejo como todos parecem colocar suas diferenças de lado para deixá-los felizes. Quem diria que minha filha acabaria por escolher casar-se com Scorpius Malfoy. Se fosse Rose, seria típico. Se fosse Albus, seria hilário. Mas é apenas minha pequena menina, e ela sonha tanto, e sabe tão pouco das realidades duras da vida. Ele é tão calado, tão tímido, e sempre a trata tão bem... E se isso fosse o suficiente, talvez, eu estivesse tranquila.

Mas não é. Nunca é. Casamento não é uma coisa simples, ele é difícil e exige tantos sacrifícios quanto uma guerra. Ele pode ser uma alegria interminável, ou uma tormenta amarga; frequentemente é ambos ao mesmo tempo. E dói, muito, porque você tem suas fraquezas exibidas todos os dias, e precisa partilhar, e precisa viver junto. E, conforme os anos passam, ele torna-se mais difícil ao invés de mais fácil.

Eu poderia dizer que este casamento será como algodão-doce: que te deixa deliciada por alguns segundos, antes de desfazer-se em nada e deixar sua boca vazia. Eu poderia dizer que este casamento será como feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e a cada novo dia será uma surpresa, porque conhecem tão pouco um ao outro e a si mesmos. Essas crianças não sofreram nada, não tiveram que se provar, não tiveram que se reerguer.

Ou talvez essa seja a benção deles, embora para mim e para Harry tenha sido uma maldição. Eu o amei, sempre, mas nem sempre o entendi e ele quase nunca me entendia. Ele não falava, e eu prevejo que Scorpius não será diferente. Enquanto minha Lily, minha doce garotinha, cresceu para continuar sonhadora, como eu nunca fui depois de os onze.

Se Scorpius fosse do tipo de homem que engana, que trai, que mente, eu tentaria alertá-la para o fato que casar é difícil; mas ele não é nenhuma destas coisas e meus temores provavelmente são infundados. Eles não se conheceram ou se amaram até serem adultos, e eu devo respeitar que não é mero desejo juvenil; mas eu temo, porque Lily ainda acredita em contos de fadas, no fundo de seu coração.

E o casamento não é um conto de fadas.

Ele é difícil, muito difícil, a cada dia.

Difícil demais para mim.


	2. Bailarina

**Bailarina**

Dança, dança bailarina

Com os pés finos no céu azul

Dança, dança bailarina

Sabendo que ninguém será como tu

Dança bailarina, com todo esplendor

E se a sapatilha aperta, agüente a dor

Dança bailarina, a luz do sol no céu

Dança mesmo sabendo que não terás um véu

Dança bailarina, os cabelos do sol nascente

E quando o céu se ilumina e se torna azul

Lembre que só voltarás no poente

Dança bailarina, sem perder o ritmo

E se a música para de repente

Segue seu compasso sem fazer juízo

Dança bailarina, antes que a chuva chegue

Desfaça teus cabelos e estrague seu tutu

Lembra que a nuvem não mente

Dança bailarina, presa em uma caixa

Deslizando sobre o vidro

Sem importar com o que se acha

Dança bailarina, mesmo quando choras

Em um movimento suave, sem demora

Dança, dança bailarina, que o sol já se vai

E quando o céu escurece, você também se desfaz

Dança bailarina, ao som da lira dos anjos

Pois nessa terra, não farás mais arranjos

Dança bailarina, para que o azul não toque o céu

Dance depressa, e talvez não te cubram com véu

Dança bailarina, enquanto abaixam o caixão

Dança porque nunca mais tocarás o chão

Dança bailarina, sem nunca mais cansar

Pois as coisas dos homens não podem te tocar

Dança bailarina, que a vida já acabou

A velhice e as dores, tudo passou

Dança bailarina, e esqueça as estrelas

Pois a elas em nada se assemelha

Dança bailarina morta, dança no salão

Pois ninguém te segurarás mais não

Dança bailarina, e esquece o casamento

Pois nunca foi teu, se isto e um alento

Dança bailarina, mas foges do luar

Pois as estrelas tentarão te roubar

Dança bailarina, e expulsa-os do céu

Pois quem trai não merece teu mel

Dança bailarina, enquanto o sangue escorre

Pois depois de morto não se morre

Dança bailarina, no esplendor do paraíso

Pois o merece mais que ninguém, depois do prejuízo

Dança bailarina, sem pensar nos olhos cinzentos

Pois para eles já está sem movimento

Dança bailarina, esqueça os cabelos de ouro

Teu coração puro que é o maior tesouro

Dança bailarina sem lembrar do teu marido

Foi ele, afinal que te tirou deste vestido

Dança bailarina, como se não houvesse amanhã

Pois para ti será sempre uma esperança vã

Dança bailarina, mas tema o céu azul

Pois é nele que seu corpo fica nú

Dança bailarina, sem sofrer pelos demais

Pois no fundo, para eles, tanto faz


	3. Nada

**Nada**

Albus e Scorpius, embaixo da árvore

S-E B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O

Primeiro vem o amor

Depois o casamento

Depois o Scorpius com um bebê no carrinho.

Mas em nenhum lugar desta música falava sobre a jovem irmã vendo os dois embaixo da árvore, de seu coração partido. Nenhuma parte explicava a dor e sensação de ter sido traída, ainda que jamais tivesse tido nada com Scorpius. Nada sobre não conseguir desejar a felicidade do próprio irmão. Nada da inveja, do rancor, da separação de duas pessoas que tinham sido unha e carne.

Nada sobre a ausência da ruiva no casamento, nada sobre as tiradas sarcásticas e até homofobicas que fazia por inveja.

Nada sobre a vontade de destruir aquela felicidade como tinham destruído seus sonhos. Nada sobre a raiva do loiro que a iludira com sorrisos e presentinhos, beijos no rosto e na testa. Nada sobre como recebia olhares atravessados e era considerada um problema em uma família liberal como a que tinham.

Nada sobre a preocupação dos pais, nada sobre o desprezo nada velado dos primos. Nada sobre a solidão, sobre os momentos de loucura, os delírios de vingança por algo que jamais mereceu aquilo.

Nada sobre Lily.

Nada sobre o absurdo de terem lhe pedido a barriga emprestada, nem no sorriso sádico de quem respondia que jamais faria inseminação artificial. Nada sobre a alegria do irmão em 'emprestar' o marido para terem uma criança. Nada sobre as mordidas selvagens de pecado e os beijos amargos roubados durante um sexo quase mecânico, se não fosse tão pecaminosamente sensual.

Nada sobre um parasita em seu corpo, fruto do seu orgulho, de um tiro que saíra pela culatra. Nada sobre a dor que rasgava as entranhas enquanto aquela criança maldita lhe passava pelas pernas, nada sobre o constrangimento da família com toda aquela situação – embora não soubessem da pior parte.

Era apenas uma música infantil sobre romances simples e fáceis, não sobre triângulos amorosos familiares, ou sobre amarguras dentro de um coração corrompido pela inveja, nada sobre a perdição de alguém que poderia ter sido sempre bom.

Nada sobre choros de criança, nada sobre afastamento de irmãos, nada sobre tudo aquilo que passara. Então, quando ouvia as crianças cantarem algo parecido com aquilo sobre o filho de Scorpius que ela gerara, sentia o ódio lhe subir a cabeça, e a vontade de literalmente agredir a todos os envolvidos.

Eles não sabiam de nada.

E dela não sobrara nada.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Toda vez, ele entrelaçava os dedos nos dela.

E todos comentavam como ele era carinhoso.

Mas só Lily sabia a verdade sobre aqueles dedos entrelaçados.

Os puxões que vinham quando ela falava demais, os apertões se ela olhasse para o lado.

Scorpius sempre tivera tudo que queria só para si, e Lily não seria uma excessão.

Pensava, o tempo inteiro, em contar a verdade para alguém.

Mas já não era uma menina, e tinha escolhido aquele namorado, contra todos os conselhos.

Seus pais o adoravam, apesar de tudo. Albus o protegia, James o aprovava.

Rose sequer olhava em sua cara mais.

Ela estava sozinha nessa, e não sabia como sair.

Quem poderia ouvi-la?

Os dedos entrelaçados contavam a todos histórias de amor e carinho, mas ela se sentia uma coisa, uma pricesa encantada que deveria ficar presa em uma caixa sem jamais respirar.

Pensou em falar com Astória, mas quando tentou, conseguiu apenas que ambas ficassem machucadas pelo rapaz, presas em um segredo terrível. Duas vítimas, embora Astória se achasse culpada, tendo mimado tanto o filho desde a morte prematura de Draco.

O motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo tinha começado, anos antes, quando ela entrelaçara os dedos nos dele, dando apoio ao menino de apenas doze anos em sua perda.

E agora não tinha mais como soltar-se deles, nunca.

Não sabia o que fazer, era como uma compulsão, dolorosa, e ela sentia que deveria tentar melhor, fazer-se melhor, ser uma amiga melhor, uma mulher melhor, fazer suas vontades e jamais irritá-lo.

Os dedos entrelaçados eram um calabouço sem luz ou saida.

Até que, um dia, não desceu quando ele apareceu em sua casa. Não respondeu as corujas, protegeu-se com feitiços.

Sem falar nada para ninguém, apenas esperou que ele aceitasse.

E em qualquer esquina vazia, surgiam ameaças - em sua mente, na lembrança de dedos entrelaçados.

Ela podia ser mais que a princesa presa na caixinha, e lutaria por isso. Lutaria por si mesma. Deixaria Scorpius perdido em suas loucuras.

Não contou à ninguém, até que fosse inevitável - o escândalo e o absurdo do corpo multilado de Astória na porta de sua casa.

Ela morrera tentando proteger a ex-nora do monstro que criara.

E, finalmente, Lily falou a verdade, para quem quisesse ouvir, para que todos lembrassem o que ainda acontecia no silêncio dos casais, e como era importante acabar com aquilo.

A loucura dos puro-sangue tinha atingido o menino que um dia amara, e nada tinha sobrado enquanto ele era levado para a prisão.

Só o pavor dos dedos entrelaçados.

(E Ginny sofreu ainda mais que a filha, por não ter falado, por não ter protegido, por ter falhado, mais uma vez)


	5. Repetição

**Repetição**

Era impressionante o quanto a vida era repetitiva, afinal.

Há mais de cem anos atrás, surgiu uma menina de cabelos e olhos escuros que nunca poderia ser aceita.

Ela não cresceu para tornar-se Ariana.

E Albus cresceu tentando tornar o mundo melhor.

Há sessenta anos, tinha nascido um menino que o pai detestava.

E ele sofreu muito por isso, mas cresceu e tornou-se Severus Snape.

E fez todos os sacrifícios possíveis para garantir um mundo melhor.

Há quarenta anos atrás, um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes fora deixado na porta dos tios que não o queriam.

Ele cresceu e tornou-se Harry Potter.

E lutou, muito, por um mundo melhor.

Mas antes que tudo acabasse, tinha ficado com um pequeno menino também.

Não tinha olhos verdes, ou cabelos pretos, não o tempo todo.

Ele cresceu e tornou-se Teddy Lupin.

E viveu em um mundo melhor.

Harry construiu uma família, e acolheu bem Teddy.

E Teddy pode construir sua família em paz.

Os dias de lágrimas e dramas tinham acabado.

Albus costumava acreditar nisso.

Que seus nomes, seus dois nomes, nada mais eram do que lembranças de um passado que não voltaria mais.

Mas as sombras sempre se alastram, de uma maneira ou de outra.

E agora ele tinha uma criança em sua porta.

Uma menina de cabelos quase loiros mas tocados de ruivo, com olhos cinzentos e questionadores.

Uma menina sem pai, sem mãe.

E Albus sabia que seu namorado sempre odiara Scorpius e desprezara Lily por ficar com ele.

Que morria de ciúmes e achava que a qualquer momento seria trocado pelo primeiro rapaz que Albus notou.

Não a deixaria sofrer como seu pai, como Snape, como Ariana.

Faria o mundo aceitá-la, mesmo que ela não abrisse a boca para falar e temesse toda a magia depois do horror que presenciara no assassinato dos dois.

Ele faria um mundo melhor para aquela criança.

Mesmo que para isso tivesse que lutar contra tudo e todos, mesmo aqueles que amava.

Porque, no fundo, ele também era orfão de melhor amigo e irmã, que tinha perdido em uma violência sem sentido, reprimidos pelo que eram, odiados por se amarem. Mortos por ousarem ser Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Potter em um tempo onde ambos os nomes eram sinônimos de problemas e protestos.

(Então, tornou-se um guerreiro. Pela pequena menina e seus olhos assustados. Por Scorpius. Por Lily. Por Harry, Severus e Albus. Pelo que ele era e por quem tinha sido criado para ser. E esperava que, do outro lado, todos os cinco torcessem para ele)


	6. The Ride

**The Ride**

Carrosséis de cavalos que subiam e desciam, levando meninas como se fossem princesas, para cima e para baixo.

Como ela, que era como uma princesa, e que cavalgara para longe.

Rodas gigantes, subindo e descendo, deixando-te ver o alto para depois lhe lembrar sua pequenez.

Como ela, que o levara a conhecer as maiores alegrias, e depois o fizera ver como era pequeno.

Montanhas-russas, velozes e cheias de reviravoltas que mantinham seu estomago cheio de um frio de antecipação delicioso.

Como ela, que chegara em um segundo, e mudara tudo em sua vida, antes de partir.

Trenzinhos alegres, levando pessoas através de jardins floridos e cheios de criaturas mágicas.

Como fora o sorriso dela, os toques dela, os beijos dela.

Bóias gigantes que levavam através de águas tumultuosas, molhando a todos em volta.

Como ela o carregara tantas vezes, e partilhara da sua dor.

Cadeiras que deslizavam correndo de um lado para outro, fazendo-os perder o senso de direção.

Como ela, cada vez que o olhava, o fazia se esquecer do mundo.

Quedas livres, que te traziam a sensação de terror e medo de cair de tão algo que mataria qualquer um.

Como ela, que o fizera temer perdê-la, pois nada poderia ser tão terrível.

Pistas de obstáculos, que te faziam manter todo o esforço apenas para conseguir continuar e sair do outro lado.

Como ela, que o trouxera tantos problemas, mas sempre tendo a luz no fim do túnel em seu sorriso.

Carrinhos que batiam um no outro, de frente e de lado, em uma imensa fila congestionada, que nunca parava de fazê-los serem jogados de um lado para o outro.

Como ela, que batia de frente com ele, o questionava, o tempo inteiro, fazendo-o reavaliar-se a cada momento.

Tiro ao alvo, que trazia prêmios, excitação, algo de violência, sem realmente machucar ninguém.

Como ela, e suas mordidas e arranhões que marcavam sua pele, os gritos e o sexo que tinham partilhado tantas vezes.

Algodões doces, que se desfaziam na boca.

Como ela desfizera-se na sua.

Maçãs do amor que eram duras de se morder e com gosto doce.

Como ela, que era difícil de aceitar, mas maravilhosa de ter.

Cachorros-quentes, refrigerantes, batatas-fritas; enchendo seu estomago sem realmente alimentar.

Como as promessas dela, que se quebraram, uma após a outra, deixando um vazio que parecia cheio de dores.

Crianças rindo, e pais felizes, andando pelo local.

Como ele imaginara que seria seu futuro.

Mas tudo que sobrara para ele fora a escuridão de um trem-fantasma inacabável, cheio de sustos, gritos, dores e enganações que não fora capaz de prever.

Aquele passeio não iria acabar nunca.

E Scorpius nunca gostara de parques de diversões.


	7. Amargo Vs Cítrico

**Amargo vs Cítrico**

Um, dois, três bombons.

Era tão clichê, afinal, as lágrimas e os doces. Como se os chocolates pudessem força-la a ficar mais feliz. Mas não, nunca ficaria mais feliz - nunca mais ficaria feliz - porque estava tudo acabado. Todos os seus sonhos dourados.

Os convites já na gráfica.

Na sua língua, o doce transformava-se em amargo.

Como em sua vida, também, como em seus véus brancos manchados do marrom do chocolate ganho.

Um presente de consolação, de culpa, de dor. Os olhos de um traidor.

Nunca deveria ter esperado outra coisa de um Malfoy, era o que diria seu tio.

Mas seu tio também era amargo, apesar dos olhos doces.

A dor deu lugar a raiva, e jogou tudo longe, rasgando a caixa em pedaços, como ele rasgara seu coração. Lançando tudo para cima, como ele lançara o que tinham construído. Por um belo par de pernas, bem, ela poderia achar um belo par de pernas para ela mesma.

Não teve dúvidas – o próximo passo seriam bebidas para aliviar seu coração e controlar sua raiva. Bebidas amargas como o chocolate era doce. E não temeu quando, no bar, viu a ex-namorada de Scorpius sentada no balcão.

Ela era linda, a garota Zabini. A pele cor de chocolate, o sorriso perfeito, e agora ria dela, como todos fariam em breve, quando a notícia do escandaloso termino e da terrível traição se espalhasse por todos os bruxos do país. Não, não, ria _para ela_. E perdendo a raiva, sentou-se ao lado da garota, que um dia passara pela mesma amargura nas mãos do mesmo rapaz.

No meio de tantas bebidas, nunca saberia dizer muito bem como aconteceu. Só sabia que os lábios da garota Zabini tinham um gosto cítrico, um gosto de pecado e ousadia, e suas palavras, gestos e gemidos não tinham nada da doçura de Scorpius. Perdida na pele cor de chocolate, toda sua amargura se desfez.

Ele não valia a pena, jamais valera. Se fosse pensar bem, Scorpius era doce _demais_. Enjoativo e clichê, como uma caixa de chocolates. E ela não precisava de clichês, obrigada, poderia viver sem eles muito bem.

Não precisava de açúcar para reconstruir seu coração – o cítrico servia muito melhor. E, quando ele as viu juntas, seus olhos arregalados falavam de dor, confusão, inveja, desespero. E, quem disse que a vingança é doce, estava errada.

A vingança era cítrica, maravilhosamente cítrica.

Nunca mais comeu chocolates.


End file.
